Sonic Diaries
by KawaiiJaku
Summary: Sonic x OC fic, Bunny was planning what to do over her summer vacation until she met a a blue hedgehog...
1. True, Blue Summer

Author's notice:  
  
I've had a flamer saying very insulting things to me. Just for future reference: If any of you are going to criticize my fic, do it constructively and offer suggestions rather then insults. Insults are a waste of my time and are better kept to your self because I will only delete them. Thank you and enjoy my fic.  
  
From The Author 06/28/04:  
  
Hello there! I hope you enjoy my summer fic, Sonic Diaries! Why do I call this a summer fic? Well this is a fic I first originally wrote in the summer. (In my old pc) but now since I have a Mac computer I decided to wait till the beginning of the summer vacation to write this fic! (I had college work also so that too ") anyways, please read and review! Enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
  
First day of summer school and I can hardly wait to do all the exciting things I've planned. Shopping, reading Manga, watching anime all day if I have to, swimming at the beach, staying up late, go to amusement parks, even travel. Yep, this is going to be a wonderful summer. While my little brother Sami and his friend Panda go on their little missions to fight crime, (Like if they can..) And my friends go out sonic hunting and while my little sister Ruri goes to play with her dolls; I am going to have a nice relaxing summer. Oh yeah, you're probably wondering who this is. My name is Bunny. I have a feeling this summer might be a bit different than last year. But that's a good thing. Right?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
True, blue summer  
  
Bunny just came out of school with her friends, Nikki, Yume and Niji. They were talking about what they are going to do over the summer.  
  
"Ah, Summer vacation at last." Said Bunny in relief.  
  
"Yes! Now we will finally get to do go shopping!" said Nikki in excitement  
  
"Don't forget Reading Manga!" Mentioned Yume.  
  
"That includes Sonic Hunting!" said Niji as she hugs herself.  
  
Nikki gets that excited feeling as she gasps deeply, she jumps into the air with excitement.  
  
"SONIKKU HUNTING TIME!"  
  
"Yay!" Replied Yume and Niji.  
  
Bunny sweat drops, she watches her friends dance around like maniacs, which is quite embarrassing. She goes back to planning on what she would do over the summer.  
  
"See you later Bunny! The girls and I are going to look for the hedgehog of our dreams, Sonikku!" said Nikki.  
  
Bunny sweat drops once again, she knows that sonic hunting is a waste of time, of course Bunny knows better than to interfere with their insanity.  
  
"Uh ok, have fun." Replied Bunny.  
  
Her Three friends run off in search of the blue hedgehog, Leaving Bunny alone to do what she pleases. She continues to walk straight home, planning on what to do first on her vacation. Later on, Bunny arrives at her home, hot, sweaty and tired due to the hot sun.  
  
"I think a nice cold shower should do it." Bunny said as she takes off her school shoes.  
  
Bunny's little brother Sami throws several water balloons at bunny. She squeals like a little piglet.  
  
"Ha ha! Well you did wanted a cold shower, so Panda and I gave you one!" Said Sami.  
  
Panda stands there holding a basket filled with Water Balloons. Bunny looks over at Sami and his little friend, Panda. She walks over to them, soaked and slightly annoyed.  
  
"Are you planning to annoy me all summer?" Said Bunny as water drips down her face.  
  
"Well not really, even thou that might be a great Idea." Replied Sami.  
  
"We're planning to fight crime and become heroes like sonic the hedgehog." Said Panda while eating a candy a bar.  
  
"Good for you. Go do what you want to do, although I doubt you'll be heroes or fighting crime." Said bunny as she stumbles up the steps to the bathroom.  
  
"I'm sorry Panda, but my big sister just won't understand us." Said Sami.  
  
"Oh well, want to go back to the lab and finish making our greatest fighting machine?"  
  
"Sure thing." Said Panda.  
  
Sami and Panda go downstairs to the lab while Bunny takes a shower.  
  
"I can't believe I have Sami as my little brother." Said Bunny.  
  
"Maybe my real brother has been switched and separated by birth and is now in the hands of an insane family just like Sami."  
  
Bunny gets out of the bathroom later on; she dresses up and goes outside for a walk. She goes to a park and watches the blue sky while she sits on the bench alone. She sighs, wondering what to do until she heard a voice.  
  
"Nice day isn't it?" said a voice.  
  
Bunny looks around frantically; she finds a blue hedgehog resting back on the tree branch. It's Sonic the hedgehog! He looks over at bunny and winks. Bunny glances up at him; she wonders why he is here with her.  
  
"So, what's your name? I'm sure you know mine already." Said sonic.  
  
Bunny blushes a bit, she still wonders why he is here but ignores it for now. "I'm Bunny Hoshino."  
  
"Nice name. You don't mind if I call ya Bun right?" Sonic replied.  
  
Bunny smiles, she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Yes, you can call me Bun if you like."  
  
Sonic jumps down, approaches Bunny in a cool and casual manner.  
  
"Great! How about you and I get a couple of sodas? It seems pretty boring here."  
  
"Oh, well I guess so." Said Bunny.  
  
"I have nothing better to do anyway."  
  
Sonic smirks, he takes her hand gently and speeds off to the nearest soda stand. Meanwhile Nikki, Yume and Niji are still searching for sonic. Little did they know, they were only 10 feet away from him.  
  
"Oh Sonikku, where are you?" said Nikki as she continues to whine.  
  
"I'm getting tired yet we still haven't found that cute blue hedgehog." Said Yume who rests on a bench.  
  
"Look over there! Is it just me, or am I seeing a blue hedgehog offering a soda can to Bunny?!" exclaimed Niji.  
  
Nikki and Yume look over, seeing the blue hedgehog, they gasp.  
  
"Sonikku!" said Nikki and Yume in excitement.  
  
Sonic gives Bunny a cola while he sips a berry blue soda. They sit down and chat for a while, not knowing three Sonic obsessed girls are sneaking up on them.  
  
"So Bun, what do you do on your spare time?" Said sonic.  
  
"Well, I love to go shopping, treat myself to some ice cream, listen to music and have a lot of fun." Replied Bunny.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
Sonic stares at the clouds, he sips his soda slowly and not exactly fast the way Bunny would expect it. He seemed pretty relaxed, something that Bunny never thought she would see. She usually heard about a fast, egotistical blue hedgehog that just loved to run and have many adventures.  
  
"Well I Run, fight off some of my enemies and chill out. But right now I'm taking a nice little vacation."  
  
"Oh, I see." Said Bunny.  
  
"Well I am starting my summer vacation. You want to hang out for the rest of the vacation?"  
  
"Sure thing Bun." Sonic replied.  
  
He gave the most honest smile he could possibly give. Bunny never expected such a fast running hero to be gentle. She thought he would show off or something she would expect in any guy. She smiled gently at him, looking back at the sunset. Sonic admires Bunny's cute face he slowly moves his hand towards Bunny's hand.  
  
"You know Bun, I..."  
  
Before he had a chance to say the rest of his sentence, three incredibly loud and hyperactive voices come out of nowhere.  
  
"SONIKKU"  
  
Sonic quickly looks over to see who it is.  
  
"What the!?"  
  
Nikki, Yume, and Niji clasp the blue hedgehog. They fall off the bench with a loud thud. Bunny looks over at them after dozing off. She blinks in astonishment, hypothesizing how they knew sonic would be here.  
  
"Oh. Sonikku, we knew you would be here!" Nikki shouted with excitement.  
  
"You know, Bunny must have kept him busy for us!" Niji added.  
  
"Thank You Bunny!" The girls said while cuddling on Sonic.  
  
"Who are you girls?!" said Sonic who is trying to breathe.  
  
"My name is Nikki!"  
  
"My name is Yume!"  
  
"And My name is Niji! Got to love me!"  
  
Sonic Sweat drops, he tries to slip away from the three girls. Bunny gets up, she walks over to sonic and her three insane friends; Kneeling down in front of them.  
  
"Are you all right Sonic?"  
  
Sonic looks up, staring into Bunny's eyes. It's like he's falling under a spell, he hides his blush of course. Just gazing into Bunny's eyes just makes him feel like he is in bliss.  
  
"Um. Sonic, are you alright?" Said Bunny.  
  
"Earth to Sonikku, speak to us Sonikku!" said Nikki.  
  
Sonic wakes up from dozing off, he immediately responds.  
  
"I'm fine Bun. Sorry about that."  
  
Nikki, Yume and Niji go back to their cuddly moments, hugging Sonic, kissing and so forth. Bunny sweat drops, she smiles gently as she watches sonic trying to break free.  
  
"I can't breathe!" Said Sonic, trying to slip away.  
  
"Awww, are we crushing your lungs Sonikku?" said Nikki who is cuddling him.  
  
"Yes!" Sonic Replied.  
  
"Then lets hug some more!!" suggested Niji.  
  
The three girls continue to hug him, kissing and so on. Bunny stands there, not knowing what to do. She continues to watch, thinking of how to convince her incredibly insane friends to release her blue friend.  
  
"Hey you guys, I think you should release Sonic now." Bunny Replied.  
  
"But he's so cute!" said Nikki.  
  
"Don't forget to mention handsome!" Niji added.  
  
Bunny sighs as she thought of an idea.  
  
"Look over there, it's a flying Manga book!"  
  
"WHERE?!" replied the three girls as they look around frantically.  
  
Sonic jumps away from them, he flips over and lands next to Bunny,  
  
"Nice one Bun." "Oh I had to do something for them to let go of you." said Bunny.  
  
Nikki, Yume and Niji realize it was all just a trick, they begin to pout. They look over at Sonic who flinches.  
  
"Behave you three, Sonic is in no mood to have his lungs crushed today." Said Bunny.  
  
Sonic looks over at Bunny then her three friends at the same time. He is admiring Bunny's beauty and keeping an eye on her friends at the same time.  
  
Bunny's three friends fold their arms, wondering if they should listen to her or not.  
  
"Oh, should we let go of Sonikku for today?" questioned Nikki.  
  
"Well there is this new karaoke bar that just came in.." said Niji.  
  
"That's wonderful! We can bring Sonikku and Bunny there!" Yume added.  
  
"Yes! That is wonderful!" said Nikki.  
  
Bunny and Sonic shrink back, they try to sneak away but Bunny's three friends drag them off to the karaoke bar.  
  
"KARAOKE TIME!" the three girls cried out.  
  
Hours later, Sonic walks Bunny home after being forced to spend time with Bunny's friends at the karaoke bar, but instead of regretting it, they enjoyed it.  
  
"Wow, what a day.." said Bunny.  
  
"Yeah...but that karaoke was fun I guess." Sonic replied.  
  
"I loved the part when you dived in and sang about how fast you were." Said Bunny.  
  
Sonic chuckles, he looks up at the evening sky, watching the moon hover over them.  
  
"You know what part I didn't love?"  
  
"What sonic?"  
  
"The part when all the rabid fan girls chasing after me.."  
  
"Oh, that part.." Bunny Giggled.  
  
Bunny enters her home with sonic, she goes upstairs to check on her little brother and sister while sonic sits down on the couch. Bunny checks Ruri's room, Finding Ruri playing with her dolls.  
  
"I'm back Ruri!" Said bunny.  
  
Ruri looks over, she gets up and hugs her older sister tightly, Nuzzling on to her.  
  
"It seems like someone missed me." Said Bunny as she smiled.  
  
Sami peeks from his room, seeing Bunny. He immediately activates himself to annoy mode.  
  
"Where were you dork? You've been out for like a good six hours!"  
  
Bunny looks over at him and frowns, letting go of Ruri and walks over to him.  
  
"Listen fungus, I went to have a good time with my friends!"  
  
"Yeah probably went boy hunting but didn't even get a few points!" replied Sami.  
  
"Oh, go back to your room and play video games, or whatever you do!"  
  
Sonic over heard their argument and went over to see what was going on. He walks up the steps quickly and looks over, finding Bunny and Sami bickering at each other.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here?" said Sonic.  
  
Sami and bunny look over; Sami can't believe he sees the famous blue hedgehog in his own house.  
  
"Wow! You're Sonic the hedgehog!" said Sami who runs over to the blue hedgehog.  
  
Panda peeks from Sami's room.  
  
"Sonic's here?" said Panda as he looks over seeing the blue hedgehog.  
  
"Wow, it is him!" Said Panda who runs over to sonic also.  
  
Bunny stands there watching the two boys talk to sonic; she smiles.  
  
"Hey kids, what's your name?" said Sonic.  
  
"My name is Sami!"  
  
"My name is Panda, nice you meet you."  
  
"Cool names." Said Sonic with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I can't believe you're friends with my goofy sister!" said Sami.  
  
"Hey!" Bunny replied.  
  
Sonic just sweat drops, he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Hey sonic, want to play a video game with us?" Panda suggested.  
  
"Yeah! That'll be great!" Sonic Replied.  
  
Bunny blinks, she watches the three boys run in Sami's room and immediately become video game zombies, constantly playing the same racing game over and over. Bunny just sighs.  
  
"Boys and their video games..." said Bunny.  
  
She tucks Ruri in, who soon falls asleep. Bunny goes to her room and lays down in her bed, she can hear Sonic, Sami and Panda shouting next door. She turns off the lights and goes to bed.  
  
"I have a feeling this is going to be a long night..." Said bunny.  
  
She eventually falls asleep while Sonic and his two new friends continue to play games all night.  
  
"No fair! I used that combo first Sonic!"  
  
"Too bad Sami! Haha!"  
  
End of chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to review! Chapter 2 will arrive tomorrow! 


	2. True, Blue Friend

Author's notice: (And it will remain in every chapter I post here!)  
  
I've had a flamer saying very insulting things to me. Just for future reference: If any of you are going to criticize my fic, do it constructively and offer suggestions rather then insults. Insults are a waste of my time and are better kept to your self because I will only delete them. Thank you and enjoy my fic.  
  
From The Author 06/29/04:  
  
Well I have about 49 more chapters to go. This fic is being reincarnated; it's a 2-year-old fic that I haven't looked at for 2 years. Now since I own a Mac, the fics aren't with me to immediately send here to ff.net. Meaning, I have to write them and give them a new twist. Well here is chapter 2... Sit down, get some popcorn whatever snack you may need and enjoy!   
  
Chapter 2  
  
True, blue friend  
  
It's the next day and Bunny is covering her ears with her pillow, she hears the sound of sonic and the others snoring in Sami's room. Obviously, they are asleep on the floor with the game controls scattered all over the place and the game is still running.  
  
"Ugh, they left the game on...let alone they had to leave the door open."  
  
Bunny grumbles, she gets up from her bed and leaves her bedroom; turning off the game and moving the game controls aside. She looks over at the clock; it's 6 am in the morning.  
  
"Just great.... it's 6 am in the morning and it's not even during the school year." Bunny grumbled.  
  
"Oh well, I'll just go brush my teeth while I'm still awake."  
  
Bunny leaves the boys and goes to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth and walks back to her room a few minutes later. She takes out one of her favorite Manga, her drawing book, and pencils then sits on her bed. She begins to draw some of her favorite characters in her Manga, listening to the sweet music being played on her small pink radio.  
  
Hours passed, it is 8 am and Bunny is now downstairs helping her mother make breakfast. Upstairs in Sami's room, Sonic wakes up, smelling the smell of breakfast being cooked. He sits up, yawning and wiping his eyes.  
  
"Yo, something smells good!" said Sonic.  
  
Bunny heard his voice from downstairs, she shrinks a bit as she continues to help her mother cook.  
  
"Oh great, he'll wake Sami and Panda...I better brace myself for the morning earthquake." Whispered Bunny.  
  
Sami and Panda automatically jump up and rushed towards the bathroom with sonic, brushing their teeth and ramping down the steps towards the dining room. Sonic arrives there first of course, sitting next to Ruri. He pets her head gently.  
  
"Morning Cutie" said Sonic.  
  
Ruri glances over at the blue hedgehog, she smiles at him then goes back to eating her cereal. Sami and Panda arrive at the dining room about one minute later after Sonic arrived. They sit down talking about the game they played last night.  
  
"Yo, that racing game was wild!" Said Sami as he begins to eat the food his mother served him with.  
  
"Especially when the giant bolder came after us." Panda added.  
  
Bunny serves sonic his breakfast; he smiles gently at her. Bunny smiles back, sitting down in her seat. Her mother looks over at Sonic; walking over to him and sets a glass of orange juice next to him.  
  
"Sonic I'm glad you're here to spend some time with us." said Mrs. Hoshino.  
  
"Anytime ma'am." Sonic said as he begins to eat.  
  
His mother pours a glass of orange juice for the others then sits down to eat breakfast herself.  
  
"Hey, after this, lets go to my lab and check out my new fighting machine ok sonic?" said Sami.  
  
"I was planning to show Sonic something," Bunny objected.  
  
Sami looks over at bunny, he gives her one those looks. The kind of look that you know your little brother is going to say something unpleasant.  
  
"Please, Sonic doesn't want to do any girly stuff, he wants to do the manly stuff like going on adventures, not playing with girls."  
  
"Don't get started with me Midget!" Bunny replied.  
  
"Now you, we have a guest here. Be nice." Said Mrs. Hoshino.  
  
Sonic sweat drops, he finishes his breakfast and cleans up after him. He returns back to the table.  
  
"Hey Sami, How about I go and see what Bunny wants to show me then I'll come to see your cool looking machine later?"  
  
Sami thought about it for a moment, he looks over at Panda and nods. He turns back to Sonic with his decision.  
  
"Sure, that's cool." Sami replied.  
  
Sonic looks over at Bunny who is done eating her breakfast. She gets up and cleans up after herself. She approaches the blue hedgehog and motions for him to follow. He does so, walking upstairs to Bunny's room. He stands there leaning next to the door, wondering what she is going to show him. She walks over to him, showing a picture of a golden flower.  
  
"This flower is known as the golden hana." Said bunny.  
  
"No one was able to find it, but rumors say that if found, you get eternal happiness and lots of good luck!"  
  
"You know where it's located?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Huh, well rumors say that it's located the woods nearby. But I really doubt it..." Said Bunny as she looks at the picture.  
  
"Let's go then." Said Sonic.  
  
"Go where?" said Bunny, she's wondering what he's up to.  
  
"To the woods of course! Don't you want to know if it actually exists?" he asked.  
  
"Well maybe I-"  
  
Before bunny had a chance to finish her sentence, he took her hand and speeds off to the woods. Ruri who saw the entire thing, stood there, wanting to go to the woods to find the golden hana as well.  
  
About a few minutes later after Bunny and Sonic had gone, Amy Rose is searching for Sonic as usual.  
  
"Where could my hero be this time?" Amy said as she looks around.  
  
Amy continues to search for sonic, after a while she stops and sighs.  
  
"Sonic, where are you??" said Amy who begins to whine.  
  
"Hurry it up! We need to have this thing done!" said a voice.  
  
"Ok, ok, just give me a few minutes!" said another voice.  
  
Amy overheard a group of girls talking a few feet away. She walks over to see what they're doing. The group of girls Amy is approaching is Nikki, Yume and Niji! They are finishing up a masterpiece they've created. A speed raft with a super powerful fan; which helps the raft blast off. Amy blinks as she approaches the three girls, of course they didn't notice Amy. Nikki who is wearing a plum shirt with a picture of sonic on it, is standing inside the raft; waiting for her two friends to finish.  
  
"Hurry up you two!" Nikki said as she jumps in the air.  
  
"We have to have our Sonikku raft done so we can go find the Golden hana!"  
  
"I understand that we are all Sonic fanatics but.. "Sonikku raft?" I mean...couldn't we be a bit more original?" Yume replied while she tied up the wires.  
  
"Don't be so negative Yume!" Nikki shouted.  
  
"Don't you want to get the golden hana and get Sonikku's attention!?"  
  
"Oh, I've longed for that moment to happen!" said Niji.  
  
Niji and Yume work faster as they can. About a few moments later, their Sonikku raft is completed. They three girls cheer for joy in their own insane way.  
  
"Finally! It's completed! Now team lets go out there and get the golden hana!"  
  
"Ok!" Yume and Niji shouted.  
  
The girls got in the Sonikku raft; they were about to leave until Amy walks up to them.  
  
"What are you girls doing?" said Amy in curiosity.  
  
"We are all going to search for the golden hana!" Said Nikki in excitement.  
  
"Want to join us?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm looking for my hero sonic." Amy Replied.  
  
"So are we!" said Niji.  
  
"The golden hana gives eternal happiness and good fortune. If we find it, maybe your dreams would even come true." Yume added.  
  
"Oh then I'll come!" said Amy in excitement.  
  
"Maybe it'll give me good luck in marrying Sonic!"  
  
"Hop in!" said Nikki as she throws Amy a red shirt with Sonic on it.  
  
'Wow a Sonic shirt! Thanks!" said Amy who puts it on.  
  
Amy jumps in the Sonikku raft, Niji immediately turns it on; a few seconds later, it speeds away into the woods. Ruri caught them driving away into the woods, she says nothing as she follows them. Meanwhile, Sonic and Bunny are wandering in the woods in search of the golden hana.  
  
"Geez.. It's like a jungle in here." Said bunny as she looks around.  
  
"We'll never make it out alive! We've been here for too long!"  
  
"Bun, we've only been here for a mere 30 minutes."  
  
"Oh, right." Bunny said as she blushes in embarrassment.  
  
Sonic and Bunny continue to search for a while longer. Sonic finds a white flower; he picks it and walks over to Bunny. While Bunny was sitting on a rock to rest, Sonic walks over to her and hands her the white blossom.  
  
"For you, my lady." Said Sonic with a smirk on his face.  
  
Bunny takes the white flower; she places it in her hair.  
  
"Thanks Sonic." She said with a smile.  
  
Sonic smirks at her, trying to give her his best impression. He walks beside her trying to hold her hand without her noticing. He didn't succeed since Bunny keeps moving away from him without noticing. Sonic sighs as he continues to walk with Bunny. They approach a giant cave, which seems to be 30 feet tall. Bunny stares at the dark cave, going behind sonic like a coward.  
  
"I wonder where this cave leads to." Said Bunny.  
  
"Lets find out." Sonic Replied.  
  
"But Sonic, it seems pretty dark in there.."  
  
"Don't worry bun, you'll be safe with me."  
  
Sonic gently takes Bunny's hand and enters the cave slowly with her. Meanwhile, Sami and Panda are in the lab, they just finished creating their newest creation, "The Cyclone."  
  
"Finally the Cyclone is ready for testing!" said Sami in excitement.  
  
"It's about time." Panda replied while eating a sandwich.  
  
"Now Panda, lets test this baby out!"  
  
"Ok, whatever you say Sami. I'm with you all the way."  
  
They hop in the cockpit, Sami turns it on, pressing a few buttons as it begins to move. It speeds out of the runway and lifts off into the sky.  
  
"Whoo!! It lives Panda!"  
  
"I know Sami! Looks like we're going on a joy ride!" "WHOO HOO!" they both said as the cyclone flies off.  
  
Meanwhile, Sonic and Bunny arrived at the other side of the cave. They find a beautiful waterfall and many flowers of all sorts. They both gaze at the wonderful scenery.  
  
"Wow, Sonic, I've never seen something this beautiful."  
  
"Oh, I have." He said, looking over at Bunny.  
  
Bunny didn't notice, she was too busy looking at her surroundings. Sonic walks around, looking for the golden hana and also thinking of a way to impress Bunny. Bunny sits down on the grassy area, admiring the waterfall and the flowers around her.  
  
"You know, this is a wonderful place to have a picnic." She said.  
  
"Yeah, too bad we don't have a picnic basket on us." He smirked.  
  
Bunny looks over at him and smiled, it was the kind of a smile a guy would melt for. Sonic smiled back, he begins to walk over to her holding a white rose behind his back. Just then, Nikki and her friends crash in with their Sonikku raft. Sonic and Bunny look over quickly. Nikki stands up and waves.  
  
"Hi Sonikku!" said Nikki.  
  
"Playing with Bunny again I see." Said Yume.  
  
"I hope you wasn't being naughty without us!" Niji added.  
  
Amy jumps out of the Sonikku raft and hugs Sonic. He falls to the ground. Bunny looks over at Amy and blinks, wondering who she is.  
  
"Oh sonic! I knew I'd see you again!" said Amy.  
  
"Amy, what are you doing here?" he sweats.  
  
"I came to see my hero of course!" she replied.  
  
"Awww Sonikku meets his old friend!" said Nikki.  
  
Amy continues to cuddle as Bunny sits there watching in the background. She shrugs as she looks at the sky. Then all of a sudden, a loud sound comes from the cave; Nikki and her two friends jump out of the way as a robot flies in shooting everywhere.  
  
"What the?" Sonic said as he jumps out of the way with Amy who was holding on to him.  
  
Nikki and her friends dodge the lasers. Bunny barely dodged them, she trips and falls to the ground. The robot flies straight at Bunny, she looks over at it.  
  
"AH! SONIC!"  
  
Sonic rolls over, looking over to see the robot flying towards bunny.  
  
"Bunny!"  
  
The robot swoops in and snatches bunny, flying straight back in the cave; Bunny is desperately trying to break free.  
  
"That weird machine has Bunny!" Nikki cried out.  
  
Sonic runs over to the Sonikku raft, he jumps in as the others follow and hop in as well. Sonic sits in the front while the rest sit behind him. Sonic looks over to Niji who is near the controls.  
  
"Ok Niji, Start it up!"  
  
"Hai! Sonikku!" she pressed on the red button, the fan of the raft turns on and speeds off into the cave. The robot continues to fly with Bunny who is still trying to break free. She shivers, wondering where metal monstrosity is taking her. Something throws explosive dice around the robot, trying to slow it down. Bunny looks over, seeing sonic and the others! Nikki is using her famous Dice explosion attack! It seems like Nikki is becoming lucky today since every time she throws her dice, it rolls on to a 6, which causes an explosion.  
  
"Take that Mr. evil machine!" Nikki said as she continues to throw her explosive dice at it.  
  
"Wow, I must be at my lucky streak today! Every time I throw my dice, it rolls to a 6! How lucky!!"  
  
"Concentrate on the robot Nikki!" Sonic said as he watches it.  
  
Nikki continues to throw the dice, the shoots lasers from behind almost hitting the Sonikku raft. Sonic and the others turn the raft in order to dodge the lasers.  
  
"This is crazy!" said Nikki.  
  
"Yet Fun!" Yume added.  
  
Amy laughs. "You guys are nuts!"  
  
"Pay attention! Unless you want to get fried!" Sonic says as he moves the raft to the side as Niji operates it.  
  
Niji looks over at something shiny and bright for a moment. She didn't get to see what it was since the Sonikku raft sped off at a fast speed. Meanwhile, Sami and Panda are cruising on in the Cyclone; they fly over the woods admiring the trees down below.  
  
"This is fun!" Sami said, enjoying the ride.  
  
"It sure is.." Panda replied.  
  
Sami and Panda hear screams down below in the woods, they look down seeing a robot shooting lasers at sonic and the others while holding on to Bunny. Sami and Panda gasp due to shock, they hardly had anything to say. Back at the chase, Sonic and the others are still trying to save Bunny in the best they can.  
  
"Sonic! Help me!" Bunny cried out.  
  
"Don't worry Bun! I will!"  
  
"Amy, give me a power ring quickly!"  
  
"Sure thing Sonic."  
  
She digs in to her pocket; about to hand over the ring to him until the robot's lasers hits in front of them, the blast alone knocks the raft backwards. Sonic and his friends shout and scream as the raft spins about but finally gain control of it and resume to their chase. The robot was about to send one giant laser blast at them just when someone blasted its arm off, releasing Bunny. She falls and screams, Sonic immediately jumps off the raft and speeds towards her; catching her in time. The girls cheer as sonic races back to the raft, placing Bunny in the raft safely. Someone continues to send laser blasts at the robot, slowing it down.  
  
"Who's doing that?" Amy asked.  
  
Bunny looks up, seeing her Brother and his friend, she smiles at them.  
  
"Only the two best young crime fighters!" she said.  
  
Sami flies off with Panda doing the victory sign as Sonic jumps up on to their machine.  
  
"Can this thing go faster?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Sure thing!" Sami replied.  
  
The Cyclone goes at a faster speed, flying over the robot. It shoots lasers at the Cyclone several times; Sami cleverly dodges them. Sonic grabs on to his ring and begins to glow, he goes at a super fast speed and goes right through the machine, destroying it completely. The robot explodes to pieces.  
  
"Go Sonikku!" Nikki said.  
  
"Isn't he the greatest?!" Amy said, admiring him.  
  
Bunny just sweat drops once again, pretending she isn't surrounded my sonic fanatic morons. Sonic jumps back on the Cyclone, it flies towards Bunny's home, the others follow on the Sonikku raft as the sunsets slowly.  
  
Later at night, Sonic and Bunny are sitting in front of the steps of the house; staring at the night sky.  
  
"Sorry our day of exploring turned out to be a disaster." Sonic said.  
  
"It's all right Sonic." Bunny Replied.  
  
"I enjoyed my day."  
  
Sonic smiled, he looks back at the night sky.  
  
"If you want, we could go back tomorrow to look for the golden hana again."  
  
"No sonic, if it's really out there, then I think it's best that it was never discovered." She replied, staring at the moon.  
  
"I understand Bun." He smirked.  
  
Nikki comes out of the house grabbing on to Sonic; Niji peeks outside with Amy, smiling at him.  
  
"Sonikku! Come try our food we cooked just for you!" Nikki said as she drags him inside.  
  
Bunny Smiles, she goes inside the house as well, walking past sonic and the others who are stuffing his face. She sits on the sofa and takes out her pink diary. She begins to write an entry.  
  
"Dear diary, today I had the most exciting day. I owe an apology to my little brother Sami about him not able to fight crime; I didn't think he would actually succeed to make such a strong machine. I guess I was wrong. I also have to remind myself about making more normal friends than insane Sonic fanatics. Sooner or later, they'll drive me to the peek of insanity. I still wonder about that Golden Hana...Does it really exists? It still questions me...But all I know is, it's out there somewhere. "  
  
Bunny  
  
Bunny closes her diary and watches Nikki and the others stuff Sonic's face with more food. Meanwhile upstairs, Ruri just ran out Bunny's room for some strange reason. Inside her room there is something shiny by the windowsill, It's the Golden Hana in a flower pot! Beside it, are two dolls; One that looks like bunny and the other that looks like sonic, sitting together with the Golden Hana which shines in radiance in the dark.  
  
End of chapter! Please remember to review!!! Chapter three will be up by tomorrow!!! 


	3. Enter Sora

Author's notice: (And it will remain in every chapter I post here!)  
  
I've had a flamer saying very insulting things to me. Just for future reference: If any of you are going to criticize my fic, do it constructively and offer suggestions rather then insults. Insults are a waste of my time and are better kept to your self because I will only delete them. Thank you and enjoy my fic.  
  
From the author 06/30/04: Yay only 47 chapters more the go! Lol! I really enjoyed the second chapter. It might be my favorite one but then again, there are 47 more chapters I have to re create. Odds are I'll have more than one favorite chapter. This chapter will be focused on Knuckles and Sora (OC) of course there are some Sonic/bunny scenes but mostly on Knuckles and Sora. Ok, enough of my blabbering...on with the show!  
  
Chapter 3,  
  
Enter Sora  
  
It's a nice sunny day at the airport, a girl with long violet hair steps out of the airport gates, her hair tied into a long pony tail; moving back and forth as she walks. Her blue violet eyes shine like gems, wearing only brown sleeveless buttoned top and a creamy micro mini skirt. Her small hedgehog ears point out, stiff as a rock. She quietly walks into a cab, giving the driver directions.  
  
"To station square and make it snappy." She demanded.  
  
The driver sweats, he begins to drive off to the highway. The girl takes out her laptop, she turns it on and begins to type; she starts to type in her diary.  
  
"Dear diary, thank goodness I'm finally off that dreaded plane. Flying from Kyoto to Station Square was a long and boring flight let alone, I had no one to talk with, after dealing with a few thugs who tired to steal my money, I don't think anyone wanted to talk to me. Other than that, all is well.... and I plan to keep it that way, for I will have the most educational summer ever."  
  
Sora  
  
She continues to write as the taxi continues to drive, into the bridge and soon entering the city. Meanwhile, Sonic along with Sami and Panda are playing a game.  
  
"C 19!" Sonic said as he pressed a button.  
  
A noise is heard, meaning on Sami and Panda's side, their ship was destroyed.  
  
"Darn! You sunk our battle ship!" Sami replied.  
  
"Heh, what can I say, I was born to win!" He smirked.  
  
"Well, I'm done for the today." Sami replied, putting the game away.  
  
Panda and Sonic get up, leaving Sami's room; Sami follows them also.  
  
"I'm starved.." said Panda.  
  
"So am I, lets go get something to eat." Sonic suggested.  
  
"Lets just hope my mom is there..." Sami added.  
  
"She always goes to her friend's house to chat. Leaving us with a dork who can't cook!"  
  
The three boys head downstairs; Nikki is in Bunny's room, looking at the Golden Hana with her. They admire the flower with awe.  
  
"So it just came out of nowhere?" Nikki asked, admiring the flower.  
  
"Yes, I found it in my room last night." Bunny replied, staring at the two dolls sitting in front of the flowerpot.  
  
"I wonder who did this." She was about to touch the dolls until Nikki slapped her hands away.  
  
"Don't touch them!" she shouted.  
  
"It's obvious that they have been put here for luck and to worship the great Sonikku gods!" she bows in front of the flowerpot.  
  
"Oh great Sonikku gods.."  
  
"You're hopeless you know that?" Bunny said with a sigh.  
  
Someone knocks on the door; Bunny walks downstairs and opens the door, revealing Amy! She's holding a basket full of sugar cookies with sonic on them.  
  
"Hi Bunny!" Amy said, holding a basket filled with cookies.  
  
"Hey there Amy, come in."  
  
Amy walks in as Bunny closes the door behind her. Amy sets the cookies on the table, looking around for someone.  
  
"Where's Sonic?" she asked.  
  
"Most likely hanging out with my annoying little brother Sami and his friend Panda." Bunny replied.  
  
Nikki who is still in Bunny's room, she smells Amy's cookies and immediately runs down the steps and takes a few cookies. She begins to munch on them.  
  
"Mmm! These are yummy!" said Nikki in delight.  
  
"You like them? I'm glad you do! That proves that sonic will definitely love them." Amy said who is in bliss.  
  
"Actually the reason why Nikki loves it so much is because she's an insane Sonic fanatic like you.." Bunny whispered.  
  
"So you baked these yourself?" Bunny said, taking a cookie as well.  
  
"Yep! In honor of our great hero!" Amy replied.  
  
Bunny sighs, she decides not to say anything at all as sonic walks in with Sami and Panda who follow closely behind him.  
  
"Where in the world is our mom dork?" Sami commanded.  
  
"We're starving and we all know you can't cook for your life."  
  
Sonic sweat drops, he doesn't reply to Sami's actions at all, he looks over seeing Amy! Nikki turns around seeing the blue hedgehog of her dreams. She immediately goes into action by hugging him to the floor.  
  
"Hi Sonikku!" Nikki said.  
  
Sonic sweats, looking at Amy who just turned round after covering her basket of cookies. She sees her blue hero; she smiles as she takes off the cover of her cookie basket.  
  
"Sonic! There you are!" She said with joy.  
  
"Uh, Hi Amy.." Sonic replied.  
  
"I have some cookies you should try out. I baked them myself!" She said.  
  
Sami and Panda look over at the basket of cookies, the smell its sweet aroma as they begin to drool.  
  
"Cookies!!!!" Sami and Panda said as they dived in and began to eat.  
  
"Hey! Those are for Sonic!" Amy shouted.  
  
Sonic sweat drops, Nikki lets go of him as he gets up and dusts himself. He watches Amy who is trying to stop Sami and Panda from devouring the Sonic cookies. He walks over, taking one of Amy's cookies and takes a bite out of it. Amy looks over, watching Sonic nibble on the cookie. Bunny and Nikki watch as well.  
  
"Mmm this does taste good." Sonic replied.  
  
"Oh! I knew you'd love them Sonic!" Amy said, hugging him.  
  
Bunny sweat drops while Nikki goes back to nibbling more cookies.  
  
"You know, that girl is so full of herself!" Sami whispered to Panda.  
  
"I heard that, carrot top!" Amy shouted.  
  
Meanwhile after Sora paid the taxi driver, she enters her new home, which is filled with boxes.  
  
"Looks like it's time to unpack." She said, picking up a box.  
  
The box she lifted up reveals something in between two boxes. It seems to be some kind of gem; it sparkles and shines in front of her. Sora places the box down for a moment; she picks up the green shard and stares at it.  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
Knuckles and Maydine, who is the princess of echidnas, are looking for the master emerald pieces.  
  
"Found anything Maydine?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"No, nothing Knuckles.." Maydine replied.  
  
"Rats, we need to find the pieces of the master emerald and quick." Knuckles said, looking for master emerald pieces.  
  
He senses one of the master emerald pieces not too far away, he runs off.  
  
"Knuckles wait for me!" said Maydine, following him.  
  
Sora is sitting near the windowsill; she is examining the piece of the master emerald. "Where did this thing come from?" she said to herself.  
  
"I'm going to have a word with those movers...always leaving trash when they're not supposed to.."  
  
She gets up and walks towards her bag, she was going to put it away until Knuckles jumped in through the window. Maydine just entered by the front door. Sora looks over at both of them, she folds her arms, glaring at them.  
  
"Alright, who are you and what do you want?"  
  
Knuckles looks over at the master emerald she is holding in her hand. He approaches her slowly; he was a bit distracted due to her beauty but puts it aside.  
  
"Hand over that over that gem you have there." He demanded.  
  
Sora just stares at him, holding on to the emerald piece tightly.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Knuckles growls at her.  
  
"It's my business! Just hand it over! I haven't got all day!"  
  
"Give me a good reason why I should hand over this gem then I'll be glad to return it to you."  
  
Knuckles starts to become more frustrated, not to mention, more impatient. Maydine notices that and tries to reason with Sora. She walks over to her.  
  
"Please miss, we need the piece of the master emerald. Its very important that we have it back. You see, he's the guardian of the master emerald and he was sworn to protect it at all costs. So, please...."  
  
Sora looked at Maydine and thought about it, she knew this child seemed too innocent to lie to her, although now she has become more curious about this entire master emerald issue. She looks over at Knuckles.  
  
"Well since your little friend has convinced me, I'll give back this master emerald piece."  
  
"Finally...." He said.  
  
Sora was just about to hand over the master emerald, until this robot, much different than the one Sonic and Bunny faced breaks thru the window and immediately attacks them; shooting sharp objects everywhere. Knuckles grabs Maydine, they hide behind the many boxes, Sora jumps out the window and runs as fast as she can. The robot chases after her. Maydine whimpers as Knuckles looks over to see if it's safe to come out, he sees that Sora and the robot are gone!  
  
"Is that mean robot gone Knuckles?" Maydine asked.  
  
"Yeah, but that girl is gone.." he replied.  
  
"Oh no, that mean robot probably went after her!" Maydine said.  
  
"We have to get that emerald back!" he said, jumping out the window.  
  
Maydine gets up and follows, except she comes out the front door. She runs down the sidewalks, trying to catch up with him.  
  
"Wait for me Knuckles!"  
  
Sora is running down the sidewalks and into the streets, jumping over many speeding cars, which stop and screech. The robot destroyed many cars in its path, now shooting lasers at electric lasers at Sora. She dodges them, running into a mall, many people look over at her, wondering what is the matter. The robot breaks thru the automatic doors, shooting bombs and lasers everywhere, the people run and scream, fleeing for their lives. Knuckles jumps in, following the rampaging robot. Maydine runs in, trying to catch up with her guardian, she finds an elevator.  
  
"Maybe this would work."  
  
She takes the elevator to go to the third floor where the robot and Sora are located. Sora is hiding in one of the girls changing rooms, she is obviously afraid but she keeps her cool, quietly waiting for the robot to leave. It suddenly became too quiet. Sora stood there, knowing that complete silence isn't a good thing. Then all of a sudden a robotic hand broke thru the changing room door and grabs Sora, bringing her back towards the robot. Sora breaks free by using one her own special attacks, she leaps away.  
  
The robot resumes chasing Sora the same time Maydine came out of the elevator. Sora continues to run, throwing light shards at the robot, it slows down but it continues to chase her, shooting lasers at her. Sora dodges them but she had nowhere to run, she is now at a dead end. She turns around seeing the robot in front of her. She leans on the wall as the robot approaches her. Just then, Knuckles punches a hole in the robot, Maydine spills water in the hole, causing the robot to mal function. Knuckles picks up Sora and Maydine and jumps out the window, the robot explodes with great intensity. Knuckles runs as fast he can with the girls until they were at a safe distance from the explosion.  
  
"That was scary..." Maydine said.  
  
Sora gets up, dusting herself and handing the master emerald piece to Knuckles.  
  
"I believe this belongs to you." she said.  
  
Knuckles puts it away, he turns away with Maydine, before he walked away he looks back at Sora.  
  
"I saw those moves you used against that bucket of bolts. It's not bad." He said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well your punches weren't bad either." She replied with a small smile on her face.  
  
Knuckles nods and turns away again, walking off with Maydine into the sunset. Sora watches him leave, until he disappeared from far distance.  
  
"Who was that guy...?"  
  
Later on that night, everyone at Bunny's house are asleep, except it's a nightmare for poor bunny since everyone are snoring loudly. Sami's door is open and he's asleep on the floor again with Sonic and Panda. Nikki is sleeping in her sleeping bag snoring soundly next to bunny's bed who is covering her ears with her pillow.  
  
"Ugh! Will I ever get any beauty rest!?"  
  
"SHHHHH!" everyone said as they went back to sleep.  
  
End of chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and please review!! 


	4. Evil Mastermind

Author's notice: (And it will remain in every chapter I post here!)  
  
I've had a flamer saying very insulting things to me. Just for future reference: If any of you are going to criticize my fic, do it constructively and offer suggestions rather then insults. Insults are a waste of my time and are better kept to your self because I will only delete them. Thank you and enjoy my fic.  
  
From the author 07/01/04  
  
I have about a good 46 chapters left....so far, I love all three reincarnated chapters. They really make my day feel more exciting! well I don't have much to say but to enjoy chapter 4! ::walks out the door.::  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Evil Mastermind  
  
In a nearby island, a couple of miles away from station square; was a base. It was made out of strange machinery and gadgets. Inside were many computers and laboratories. At the top, was a main control room, is a man sitting in a computer chair staring at videos of sonic and his friends on giant screens. He smirks to himself, staring at Sonic.  
  
"So Sonic, you have new friends to help you?" he said to himself.  
  
"Well I guess I have to bring in the heavy utility!"  
  
He presses a few buttons, a few moments later show a huge robot in the screen. The man chuckles to himself, admiring his creation.  
  
"Perfect! Now, E 107 find me a chaos emerald and destroy anyone or anything in your path, especially Sonic!"  
  
The robot flies off inn tremendous speed, it flies towards station square.  
  
Meanwhile at the Hoshino home, Bunny and Yume are playing chess since Bunny had nothing better to do.  
  
"He he, just try and beat me Yume." Bunny said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I'm going to-"  
  
"Checkmate." Yume said.  
  
Bunny freezes; she falls off her chair without anything to say. Yume gets up to see if Bunny is all right.  
  
Hey Bunny, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Yume...Don't worry about me.."  
  
Yume giggles, she helps Bunny off the floor as the bell rings. Sonic automatically slides down the star rail and lands in front of the door.  
  
"I'll open it!" he said, opening the door.  
  
Sonic opens the door, revealing an orange two tailed fox.  
  
"Hey Sonic!" He said.  
  
"Amy told me you'd be here!"  
  
"Hey Tails! Erk.... wait a minute.... Amy said I'd be here?" Sonic asked.  
  
"That's right since I was on my way here!" Amy said who walks in with a basket filled with sandwiches. Niji enters also, running upstairs to Ruri's room. Bunny notices that there is something missing. It seemed too peaceful, she realizes that Nikki was the one who is missing! She walks over to Amy, wondering where Nikki is.  
  
"Hey Amy, do you know where Nikki is?" she asked.  
  
"She's usually here..." "Oh, she said she had to take care of some personal business." Amy replied.  
  
"So not like her..." Bunny said.  
  
Sami runs in with Panda holding a blueprint of another machine he is planning to build. Niji comes down the steps with Ruri on her back, the two girls look over at the two tailed fox.  
  
"I just thought of a great idea to-"Sami got cut off, looking over at Tails.  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"Bunny, Sami, Panda, Yume, Niji and Ruri, Meet my best buddy Tails!" sonic said, introducing his two tailed friend.  
  
"Hi everyone!" Tails said cheerfully, slowly looking over at Bunny, he blushes.  
  
"Um, hi..." he said to Bunny.  
  
Bunny sweat drops, she notices he has a crush on her.  
  
"Hi there, Tails. "she replied.  
  
Before tails had a chance. To say anything back, Nikki pounces him.  
  
"Oh, how cute!" Niji said, hugging tails to the floor.  
  
"I thought you were only dedicated to Sonic..." Bunny said, teasing her.  
  
"I am! Any guy who is friends with Sonic is cute too!"  
  
"Oh, Niji..." Yume said, sighing.  
  
Bunny looks over at Yume, she wonders why she didn't agree with Niji. Is this a sign that Yume is slowly losing interest in sonic? Perhaps not so Bunny decides to investigate.  
  
"Hey Yume, you're not as excited as you used to be about sonic." Bunny said, wondering what the matter.  
  
"Are you finally becoming normal?" Sami said, getting slapped on the back of the head by Niji.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?!" he shouted.  
  
"For being an Idiot!" Niji replied.  
  
Bunny sits down in the chair; she looks out the window thinking about Nikki. She wonders what she is doing. Sonic notices Bunny is distracted with something, he walks over to her to see what is the matter.  
  
"Are you ok Bun?" he asked.  
  
Bunny looks over at him, she puts on a forced smile, even thou it was wasn't very successful.  
  
"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with me. I just have a lot on my mind...." She looks back at the window.  
  
"What is Nikki doing? It's just not like her to actually do something other than chase after Sonic. "She said to herself in a low tone.  
  
Meanwhile, Nikki is at the station square mall, thinking of what to buy for her friends. She enters a gift store and begins to search for suitable gifts for Bunny and her friends. She finds a cute stuffed animal. She walks over to it and picks it up, hugging it gently.  
  
"So cute..."  
  
Nikki takes a few stuffed animals; she pays for them and leaves the store, heading towards the game stores. She is now concentrating on what to buy for Sonic and the others. She buys a few games for Sami and Panda, along with a cool looking wristwatch. She exits the store, heading towards the food court to get something to eat, at the same time many guys stare and drool at her, she didn't notice of course.  
  
"I wonder what would be a good gift for Sonikku.." she said to herself.  
  
"He's more of an adventure type then a game playing type like Sami and Panda.."  
  
Later on, Bunny left her house to look for Nikki, she went to Nikki's home, but she wasn't there. Bunny continues to search for her, Down the sidewalks, in the playgrounds, even in the supermarkets, Nikki was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Where could she be?" Bunny said, looking around for her.  
  
Bunny continues to search, running about in every corner. She continues to run until she ran into someone. It's Sora! She helps Bunny off the ground. She dusts herself.  
  
"What's the rush?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well I'm looking for a friend." Bunny replied.  
  
"I see.." Sora said.  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
"Well yes." Bunny said, looking about.  
  
"Ok, then...lets go look for her." Sora said, turning away and begins to walk off.  
  
"Oh thank you!" Bunny said, following her.  
  
"No problem, oh and by the way, my name is Sora."  
  
"My name is Bunny! It's really nice to meet you."  
  
They walk down the sidewalks, searching for Nikki as they chat. Meanwhile, Tails and Sami created a better version of the Cyclone known as the Cyclone II. They both admire it with awe, Panda is too busy playing with his handheld game to notice their new and improved machine.  
  
"Just look at it, Tails! Our new fighting machine, the Cyclone II!" Sami said with excitement.  
  
"I know, I can't wait to try it out!" Tails said, staring at the machine.  
  
"Panda, you got to see this!" Sami said, calling Panda over.  
  
Panda walks over to see the machine close up and personal, he puts his handheld game away and stares at the Cyclone II in awe.  
  
"It's something I'd cry for.." Panda said.  
  
Sonic enters the lab, walking up to the three boys, He stares at the Cyclone II but doesn't comment about it, he has something in his mind right now.  
  
"Hey you guys, Have you seen Bun?"  
  
"Oh, you mean the dork? She's said she was going to look for Nikki." Sami replied helping Tails with a few things.  
  
"Want to help us get this baby ready for a test drive?"  
  
"No thanks Sami, I'm going to go take care of some business." With that, he speeds off to find Bunny.  
  
Sami blinks for a moment, he shrugs and goes back to working on the Cyclone II with Tails. Back at the station square mall, Nikki has found the perfect gift for Sonic, she purchases it and walks out of the store, not knowing something shiny has fallen into her shopping bag.  
  
"Yes, Now I found a good present for Sonikku!" Nikki said with delight.  
  
"Now it's time for a rest..."  
  
She sits down and begins to read some Manga she bought for herself, not noticing the many passing boys looking up and down at her body. She is also completely unaware of an unknown item that is in her shopping bag. Meanwhile E 107 destroys several cars and trucks out of its way, it senses a chaos emerald coming from the station square mall, it flies towards it. Bunny and Sora were near the mall, they noticed an object flying towards them. It's a robot! Bunny drops her milkshake as Sora grabs Bunny and takes her in the mall with her.  
  
"Quickly, to the stairs!!" Sora said.  
  
E 107, breaks thru the glass, many people scream and run; dropping their shopping bags or whatever they had in their possession. Nikki heard the song of shattering glass, she gets up to see where it was coming from. People run past her, running for their lives. Nikki walks towards the sound she heard the glass shatter from. Just then, Bunny and Sora just came from the steps, seeing Nikki.  
  
"Nikki! Get away from there!" Bunny yelled out.  
  
Nikki looks over at Bunny and Sora. Since she is unaware of what is going on, she greets them.  
  
"Hi there Bunny and new friend!"  
  
The robot flies in behind Nikki, it automatically grabs her without warning. Nikki screams as she tries to break free.  
  
"Nikki!" Bunny yelled out,  
  
The robot looks over and grabs Bunny, Sora tries to free them but the robot traps Sora as well. As if all were lost, Sonic comes in and tackles E 107 out of the way. E 107 releases Bunny, Sora and Nikki, it begins to shoot lasers at Sonic. The blue hedgehog cleverly dodges them then taunts the robot, making it angry. The robot throws out bombs; Sonic dodges a few but gets hit by the blasts. Sora creates sharp objects and throws them at E 107; it hits it, causing the robot to malfunction.  
  
"Dice explosion!" Nikki said, throwing many dice at it, some roll up to be a six and explode, the robot becomes burned as a crisp but it continues to fight them. Sonic dodges their attacks along with Bunny and the others. Sonic lands on the top of a merry go round; he looks over at Bunny.  
  
"Bun, throw me a ring!" he said.  
  
Bunny nods. She throws a power ring to him, He catches it as he begins to glow, and he jumps up and tackles E 107 before it had a chance to attack him. Sonic breaks thru E 107, it explodes into pieces. Bunny, Sora and Nikki hide behind the concrete walls; avoiding the debris of the explosion. Sonic jumps down, he lands on his two feet and stands on of E 107's burned head.  
  
"No one can stand the worlds fastest hedgehog!" he said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh, Sonikku! My hero!!" Nikki said, hugging him.  
  
"Eh, it's great to see you Nikki.." Sonic said while he sweats.  
  
Later on, Nikki hands everyone gifts. She hands Sonic a chao egg. Sonic looks at her funny; he holds the chao egg while he sweats.  
  
"Nikki, I'm not good being a parent.." he said.  
  
"Oh, don't be silly! You'll be a great parent for it Sonikku!" Nikki said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, yeah you'll even train it to be as hot as you are!" Niji added while leaning next to him.  
  
Sonic sweats even more; he stares at the egg while bunny is now in her room writing in her diary.  
  
"Dear diary,  
  
I guess the only business Nikki had was shopping business! I guess I got too worried, but it was unusual for Nikki to do something other than coming here to see sonic. I guess I worry too much, but then again, she's my friend and I'll always be there for her when there are problems. I made a new friend today. Her name is Sora! She's very pretty. I wish I had her incredibly long hair and those mysterious eyes... Oh well! I can dream!"  
  
-Bunny  
  
Bunny looks over at her usagi doll that Nikki bought for her, she smiles at it as she closes her diary and rests on her bed. Nikki continues to give out presents until she knocked down her bag; a chaos emerald rolls out to Nikki's foot. Sonic picks it as the others close in to look at it.  
  
"A chaos emerald..." Sonic said.  
  
"I wonder how Nikki found it..." Amy said, looking over at her.  
  
"I didn't even know it was in my bag." Nikki said as she sweat drops.  
  
"Yeah right, you probably didn't want to tell us." Sami said, obviously annoying her.  
  
"Don't start you little elf!" Nikki said yelling in his ear.  
  
Sami falls back in shock due to her high tone, which blew right into his ear.  
  
Sonic and the others continue to chat, all night; not knowing someone or something is watching them. It was watching Bunny while sitting on a tree branch. It leaves after a few moments later before Bunny noticed it.  
  
End of chapter!!!!! Please review!! 


	5. The Imperial Theif: Enter MeiLin

Author's notice: (And it will remain in every chapter I post here!)

I've had a flamer saying very insulting things to me. Just for future reference: If any of you are going to criticize my fic, do it constructively and offer suggestions rather then insults. Insults are a waste of my time and are better kept to your self because I will only delete them. Thank you and enjoy my fic.

Chapter 5,

The Imperial Thief; Enter Mei-Lin

The puppet curtains rise up, revealing a Nikki string puppet walking in on one side as a Sonic string puppet walks in from the other. The Nikki puppet is dressed with a long white dress while the Sonic puppet was dressed in a black tuxedo, holding a red rose in one hand. They turn to each other and thus, the lovely romance begins.

"Oh Sonikku….I am so happy we finally get to see each other."

"So am I.." replied the Sonic puppet.

Sonic sits there tied up on the living room rug, forced to watch Nikki's puppet show of horror. He twitches, staring at this puppet nightmare hoping that it will end soon.

"Now I know she's insane!" He said thoughtfully.

Nikki continues with her incredibly insane puppet show that Sonic wished he had died thru this entire show.

"Sonikku…is it true that you love mistress Bunny-chan?"

The Sonic puppet looks over at the Nikki puppet as he walks closer.

"Why of course n-"

Before Nikki had the chance to finish the sentence, Sonic interrupted and finished the sentence in his own way.

"Why of course I love Bunny!" he shouted.

Nikki rose up with a frown on her face.

"Sonikku! No interrupting!" she snapped.

The doorbell rings, Nikki looks over and puts the puppets aside. Sonic felt relieved, the bell saved him.

"I'll go get it!" Nikki replied as she runs to the door.

Sonic breaks free from the ropes and dusts himself. He gets up and sighs with relief.

"Thank you door bell." He said.

Sonic walks over to the puppet set. He looks at all the sonic, Amy, tails, and other puppets she has.

"Geez where does she get this stuff?" He said to himself.

He notices a Bunny puppet as he picks it up and stares at it. Without warning he knocked the Nikki puppet out of the way and sat down playing with both Bunny and Sonic puppets.

"Bun….I have found you at last…"

The bunny puppet looks over and walks over to the sonic puppet.

" Oh sonic, I am so glad we finally found each other…"

"Yeah I know….Bun…I have something to tell you…"

"Oh? And what is it?"

"Bun…I.."

Bunny just came in holding a bag of groceries while standing with Sami, Panda, and Amy. She was staring at him.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Bunny asked.

Sonic sweat drops, he automatically jumped up, dropping the puppets in the process. He turns to Bunny with a nervous smile on his face. He was caught of course and he knew it.

"Uh! Nothing Bun!" he replied.

Nikki walks in and frowns, she saw sonic playing with her puppet set. She walks in, with her arms folded.

"Sonikku, if you wanted to play with my puppets you could have at least say so!"

Sonic falls backwards, he can't believe Nikki didn't realize what he has been doing for all this time. He sits back up and sighs.

"Oh yeah sorry I should have asked…" He said sarcastically.

Amy walks over to the puppet set, she picks up the Amy and Sonic puppets.

She looks over at sonic with a smile on her face.

"oh how cute!" she replied.

"We could do a puppet show together sonic!"

Sonic sweat drops nervously, he backs away from Amy.

"Ah no thanks…"

Amy looks at sonic confused. He was just playing with puppets a moment ago and now he isn't in the mood?

"Sonic just gets weirder everyday." Amy thought.

Later on during the evening, Sonic takes his daily run, he was thinking about Bunny. He didn't know whether he should tell her how he feels or not. He speeds down the city streets thinking about what he should do.

Meanwhile in a remote island, Dr. Eggman celebrates for obtaining his forth chaos emerald. He sits on his chair, laughing as usual and taking a bite out of a sandwich. Shadow and rouge stood there watching the rather large madman, wondering if they could leave to find more chaos emeralds.

"Ahh there's nothing better than celebrating on this fine evening!" Eggman shouted with glee.

Shadow had his arms folded; he said nothing to Eggman. Rouge stood there with boredom.

"How about we look for more chaos emeralds?" Rouge suggested.

" You've done enough for tonight!" Eggman replied as he goes back to indulging himself.

Rouge sighs, she was hoping her suggestion would work but unfortunately, it did not. Shadow started to pace around the room; he had nothing better to do but stare at others.

Suddenly, two of Eggman's robotic servants run in; they seem to be panicking over something that has occurred.

"Dr. Eggman sir!" said one of the robots.

Eggman looks over before taking a bite from his sandwhich.

"Oh what is it now? Can't you see I am celebrating here!" Eggman snapped.

"Well sorry to ruin your celebration sir…but the chaos emeralds are all gone!" the other robot exclaimed.

Eggman got up in complete rage; he dropped what's left of his sandwhich in the process.

"How can that be? They were under tight security! No one can enter a tightly secured room without being caught!"

Shadow and Rouge look over with deep interest, they wanted to know who was the thief that stole the emeralds. However, it also gives them a chance to leave Eggman's base.

"Shadow! Rouge! Find the thief and bring back the chaos emeralds!" Eggman shouted.

Shadow steps out of Eggman's room with rouge following him from behind. Shadow speeds outside of Eggman's base, searching for the mysterious thief. A shadowy figure runs towards the ocean carrying a small bag where the emeralds are possibly stored in.

Shadow rushes towards the unknown character, he uses a speed dash to knock down the enemy but the thief leaps up. Shadow looks up at the shadowy figure that is about to land on him. Shadow moves to the side as the shadowy figure stomps on to the ground fiercely, dark electric waves emerge from the enemy's foot.

Rouge flies in and uses one of her famous kick moves, the thief ducks and uses a flip kick on to rouge who was now sent flying. Shadow jumps in and tackles the thief while Rouge maintains her balance and watches Shadow fight with the unknown figure. She sits on a rock and watches the battle.

"Ahh I'll let Shadow take care of this one. He seems to be in control." Rouge said with a small smile.

Shadow continues to fight with the unknown figure that constantly dodges shadow's moves using back flips or just leaping away like a ninja. It frustrates shadow as he uses chaos control, warping behind the unknown figure, grabbing the person. He glares down at the figure staring at the person's glowing yellow eyes, he can tell the person is female. He paused for a moment but before he had the chance to remove the black hood from the unknown figure, he got elbowed in the stomach.

"Ugh…." Shadow said as he slowly lets go of the yellow-eyed figure.

The shadowy figure jumped away into the darkness, there was no sign of the person.

"Uh! Shadow! You let the thief get away with our emeralds!" Rouge exclaimed.

Shadow got up and looked over at rouge with a slight glare, he said nothing.

Back at Bunny's house, some of her friends came over for the night. Sora, who is now bunny's new friend, came over as well. Sora types in her laptop, she begins to do mathematical steps as the others watch.

"What is she doing?" Niji said with curiosity.

"She's using math to solve our current problem." Tails replied.

"Mathematics?" Nikki said.

"That's right Nikki, and two plus two equals four.." said Sami.

Nikki looks over at him, she gives him a dirty look as she goes back to watching Sora type fiercely on the keyboards.

Panda yawns while stretching his arms and goes to sleep on the couch. Sonic is busy trying to avoid Amy who is trying to force him to go out with her while bunny and Yume wash the dishes.

"Amy I do not want to go out with you!" Sonic shouted.

Amy pouts she continues to chase the blue hedgehog. "Awww! Why not?"

"Ehh..because i'm busy…" Sonic replied.

"With what?" Amy asked.

"With….stuff…" Sonic quietly replies, looking over at Bunny who is in the kitchen.

"That's not a good answer sonic!" Amy exclaimed.

"It is to me!" Sonic rushed outside before Amy had a chance to react.

"Sonic! Oooh….he just gets me so mad sometimes!" Amy said to herself as she walks off.

Somewhere in the mountains is a giant temple. It is surrounded with many trees and flowers along with a small waterfall that pours the purest of all water, Glistening under the moonlight. Inside the temple was a Chinese humanoid girl. Her long hair was darker than the night and her eyes were as bright and mysterious as a cat. She had black hedgehog ears on her head and wore a red Chinese dress with a slit on the side. Her long red and white boots matched perfectly with the outfit. She sat there on the many cushions that were scattered on the floor, opening her small bag to look at her prize; the chaos emeralds.

"Ha that was easy…" said the girl with a smirk.

"Thou that black hedgehog really did a number with my arms…"

She tends her bruised arms and then lays down on to the pile of cushions. She stares at the ceiling, holding on to one of the chaos emeralds that she had stolen.

"What a tough little pest he was…." The girl said quietly.

"Humph oh well, maybe he would like to have Another fight with me.."

She Picks up the red chaos emerald, and looks at her own reflection from it. "Watch out bad boy, Mei-lin is coming to get ya!"

I know I took an eternity to post a new chapter " Sorry…I had writter's block for a long time O.O but I'm back! " hopefully I can continue to write…chapter 6 will be up soon I hope "


End file.
